An Epic Battle
by Metakirby10
Summary: This is a story about Ike and Marth finding Toon Link and help him save Zelda and link and more.
1. Chapter 1

In a small village lived two men, a prince named Marth and a nobleman named Ike. They were walking and came across a horrible smell. They looked around and found out that someone or something was burning in the Forest of Wisdom. As they were looking, Ike came across this little kid who was lying on a rock. To Ike's view, it looked like he was in a battle because of his bad cuts, and he was out of breath. As Ike approached him, he heard Marth's call, so he bolted off. As he saw Marth, Ike saw that he was pointing to a cliff. At the bottom was a battlefield where a great battle was taking place. Dead bodies, swords and sheilds were everywhere.

_"That kid must have been in this battle. It must not have been too long ago." _thought Ike aloud.

"What kid?" asked Marth. But before he got his answer, Ike had already bolted off to see if the kid was still there.  

Marth ran after him. As Ike was running, he saw the kid was gone, so he stopped and looked around. As he was looking, Marth caught up to him.

"What kid?" he asked.

"I saw a little kid in green clothes. It looked like he had finished a big battle."

"A kid for real?"

"Yes. I'm sure. He had a green dress, brown shoes and big eyes. He was armed with a wooden sheild and a sword. He was lying on a rock, out of breath and all cut up."

Marth placed his hand on Ike's shoulder. "Have you ever thought you were just imagining this?"

Before Ike could finish, something sounded. "Shush! I hear something in the trees." The two drew their swords and looked to the trees.

Out of nowhere, Ike was attacked by something yelling, "You shall never beat me, Ganondorf!" Ike fought him briefly. That left Marth with the upper hand of the battle, so he attacked the thing, sending it flying until it hit a tree. Marth helped Ike up, to see if he was okay. Ike still never took his eyes off the small child.

The child stood in fighting stance. "Who are you? Did Ganondorf send you to kill?" he asked, defensively.

"No. We were the ones to find that the forest was being burned, and decided to check it out. As we were looking, Ike ran into you and we saw there was a battle here." said Marth.

"Who are you, then?"

"My name is Marth, his name is Ike. What is your name?"

"I am Toon Link. It was me and my friend, Link's job to find out who was burning down the forests. Ganondorf has kidnapped Zelda, our Queen. Zelda has chosen us before she was kidnapped to go see who was destroying the forests and stop them. As we were looking around, we saw there was a battle going on. Link said it must be the work of Ganondorf. Before we had a chance to find out, we were attacked by 3 black knights. They hit me against a rock, and they took Link."

"Well, we're never going to find out why they did this and why they took Zelda and Link."

"I believe it was Ganondorf. Link has never been wrong before. If we find Link, he can tell us everything. Including this and it's reason."

So Ike and Marth decided to help Toon Link in his quest to save Link and Zelda. The three walked more into the forest to see if there were any more victims or saviors.


	2. Chapter 2

So as Toon Link, Marth and Ike walked on through the forest they came across around pink ball eating apples in a tree. So they ran up to it see what it was. When they got there, Marth took out his sword and poked it.

"Poyo!" yelled the pink ball. He fell out of the tree and landed on his back in front of them.

Marth, Ike and Toon Link were surprised. Out of shock, Toon Link kicked it and sent it across the forest. After that happened, they both looked over at Toon Link.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ike.

Toon Link was speechless, so he shrugged his shoulders. Ike, Marth and Toon Link darted off into the forest to go find that pink ball. Once they found it, they where shocked because it looked like a little kid.

Ike walked up to it. "Hi, my name is Ike, what's your name?"

"Kirby!" said the pink ball.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ike.

Kirby looked up to the sky and said nothing. Out of nowhere, they heard an airplane sound coming from above. At this moment, they looked up and saw this falcon-looking thing flying into the mountains. Kirby knew not what to say, so he turned to Ike. "Hiii."

"Okay, let's go find out what that was." said Marth.

So the four ran to find it. Marth was running like a little chicken towards the mountain. As they got to the foot of it, they saw the thing had crashed. They ran towards it and as they approached, the top flew off. A man wearing bright colors dressed like a falcon came flying out.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Show me ya moves!"

Marth poked Ike's shoulder. Toon Link poked Kirby. "Poyo!" he said, happily.

"So who are you?" asked Toon Link, finally.

"My name is Captain Falcon." he said.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I was on my way to go get something when my Falcon Flyer fell right out of the sky."

"Falcon Flyer!" repeated Kirby. He ran over to it. Before Toon Link could tell him no, he had already inhaled the entire Falcon Flyer.

Marth and Ike laughed, because the Falcon Flyer was very visible within Kirby's stomach. Captain Falcon bolted over to Kirby and tried to pry it from his stomach. Before he had a chance, it was already gone to nowhere. Kirby retained to his normal size.

NOOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Captain Falcon on his knees. The birds surrounding flew away. After that horrid sight, all 5 of them bolted into the mountain towards Ganon.


End file.
